1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a user authentication method for a remote control apparatus and a remote control apparatus.
2. Background of the Related Art
Various controllers capable of remotely controlling long or short distant devices are known, such as controllers that control TV sets, controllers that control household appliances via telephone network, etc. A wide variety of devices are in use, ranging from single purpose controllers, such as a vehicle remote starter, an electronic door key using radio signals, etc., to general purpose devices, such as a telephone, a mobile telephone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a computer, etc. For transmission of the control signals, divergent means, such as infrared rays, ultrasonic waves, RF (Radio Frequencies), telephone networks, the Internet, etc. are in use. It is also possible that a plurality of devices are controlled by a single controller, for example, a plurality of doors can be unlocked by a mobile telephone or a PDA, or a controller can control both a TV set and a DVD player.
There can be instances where authentication of a valid user is required for controlling a control device. For example, a process of user authentication by inputting a password or a fingerprint may be required for starting a heating apparatus, or for opening a house door. Such an authentication process can be performed at the controller, at the controlled device, or at both. The more authentication processes, the better the security. However, additional authentication processes reduce convenience in use.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.